La mort de Dumbledore
by Veervanspel
Summary: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Rogue se trouve perdu sous le poids de cet amour non partagé.


Pseudo : Lod Sed de la Plume

**Avertissements : **

1. Aucun des personnages de Rowling et de son univers ne m'appartiennent. Elle en est l'auteur, et elle le serra toujours.

2. Fiction parlant du sujet de la mort

3. Les personnages sont un peu hors de leur réalité de bouquin, puisqu'ils sont homosexuels, et que dans les livres pour enfants, les homosexuels n'existent pas.

**Couples : **_(x aime et est aimé), ( aime), (- hait). _

Severus Dumbledore, Severus Lily, Voldemort Dumbledore.

**Prise en compte des livres : **Plus ou moins.

XXXXX

**One-Shot  
**

La Mort de Dumbledore

XXXXX

Rogue ferma les yeux douloureusement. Sa baguette était posée sagement sur le bureau. Il ne comptait plus désormais y toucher. C'était trop tard. Il avait tué Albus. Pas un mangemort, pas voldemort. Dumbledore était mort de ses mains. Celui qui avait été comme un père, comme un frère. L'homme qui avait toujours cru en lui, qui l'avait soutenu, et qui avait choisit de l'aider dans tous les domaines quand tout le monde lui tournait le dos. Il l'avait tué ! Maintenant, quoiqu'il arrive, Dumbledore ne serait plus. Et lui, pourquoi restait-il en vie ?

Dumbledore n'aurait jamais du lui dire : fais-le, ce n'est rien. Il n'aurait jamais du le regarder ainsi. Maintenant Severus le revoyait. Pouvait-il choisir de vivre désormais ? Protéger Drago, qui avait suivit son père comme un imbécile ? Protéger Harry qui avait toujours été aimé par Dumbledore. Le fils rêvé. Mieux que lui. Oui, mais. Mais Dumbledore était mort pour Severus. A cause de Severus. Plus jamais, il ne l'entendra ce vieux fou. Plus jamais. Qui maintenant dira son prénom avec tendresse et gentillesse ? Qui croira en lui ?

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Ses mains étaient tachées du sang de Dumbledore. Il était un assassin, un monstre, un démon. Un esclave. Un des chiens de Voldemort. Et il ne méritait rien de pire, rien de mieux. Dumbledore lui avait ouvert grand les bras. Il était venu le chercher dans la demeure de ses parents. Il l'avait protégé de son père, il l'avait aidé. Soutenu. Aimé. Et lui, il l'avait tué. Il l'avait tué !

Qu'on ne lui demande plus rien ! Il n'était plus rien ! Rogue envoya voler le livre qui tenait dans la main dans la cheminé de sa chambre. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il avait envie de vomir. Il voulait que tout cesse. Pourquoi était-il si malheureux ? Des hommes, il en avait déjà tué. Des centaines, peut-être même plus !

Oui mais aucun n'était Dumbledore. Aucun ne passait dans ses rêves. Pas même Sirius. Rogue l'aimait. Il aimait ce vieux fou. Il aimait l'entendre parler, et quand la nuit venait, il rêvait de le voir passer entre ses doigts. Est-ce si mal ? Dumbledore l'aurait-il vu un jour ? Lui qui semblait tout savoir ! Ne voyait-il pas que Severus se crevait d'amour pour lui ? Il avait tout fait. Trahir son nom, trahir son maître. Etre ami avec ce bâtard de Sirius. Ce Lupin. Protéger le petit Harry. Et même vendre son âme. Mais lui. Juste un père. Un protecteur. Rien de plus. Il prend la McGo. Il ne touche pas au Rogue.  
Rogue, qui se meurt d'amour. N'est-ce pas ridicule ? C'est lui qui l'a tué.

Dumbledore, Albus. Albus. La mort ne te retire rien. Tu es glorieux et victorieux. Voldemort lui-même n'y trouve plus aucun plaisir : son ancien amant est mort, et maintenant ? Maintenant, il n'a plus goût à rien. Juste se venger de Harry, sans le vouloir. Plus personne. Il se laissera tuer, et on prendra le sorcier pour un héro sans savoir que le mage noir voulait cette mort. Severus l'avait comprit cet amour qu'il y avait eut entre les deux. Semblables aux siens. Dumbledore si désirable avec ses yeux de sucres brillants, si protecteur, et tellement facile à trouver une parade. Je suis trop vieux pour toi. C'était trop simple.  
Maintenant, Severus n'avait plus rien.

Rageusement l'homme se releva, tira une cape, et sortit de sa chambre. Il se précipita dehors, se mettant à marcher.

La vie sans lui n'est qu'un mot sans saveur. Un aliment qu'il ne désire plus. Ho, il l'aimait trop. Vivre sans Dumbledore, c'est perdre tous les trésors du monde. Rogue se foutait du mal, du bien. Il se foutait des moldus et des soucier, seul comptait Dumbledore. Seul comptait … 

Il l'avait trop aimé.

Trop rêvé.

L'homme s'écroula sur le chantier du fond de la forêt. Ses bras entourant son corps chétifs, cachant son visage disgracieux. Il ferma les yeux, déglutissant. Encore ce rêve, toujours le même, est-ce que c'était un rêve ? Ou un souvenir.

_Dumbledore eut un sourire rieur. Il proposa poliment un bonbon à Severus. Celui-ci refusa civilement, venant s'asseoir froidement devant l'homme. Il tenta de le raisonner, que la guerre devenait dangereuse, et qu'il devait partir. L'homme eut un éclat de rire, secouant ses mèches blanches. « Je ne peux pas Severus. Je dois rester, pour les enfants ! » Les enfants, Severus ne les supportait plus : à cause d'eux, Dumbledore allait mourir. Albus risquait sa vie, son ancien amant tentant par toutes les façons de prouver qu'il était bien l'homme idéal : le plus fort, plus fort que Dumbledore lui-même pour le reconquérir. Le plus fou des fous se bat par amour.   
Lentement Severus se leva, d'un pas feutré, félin et séducteur. Il glissa derrière le vieil homme, glissant ses doigts sous la robe pourpre. Ecartant le tissu, sa main se saisit du membre du mage qui tressaillit. Il se retourna, un peu étonné, mais de longues ficelles d'argents vinrent lui attacher les mains.  
Severus eut un regard pervertit, ses doigts remontant le long du buste de l'homme. Il détacha lentement la robe, fixant ce corps si parfaitement constitué. Comment un vieux truc pouvait-il avoir un corps si parfait ? C'était indécent ! Les chuchotements des tableaux le firent se retourner, et Severus hurla : « taisez-vous. » Le ton lui-même surprit Albus qui ne remua pas.  
La pièce contenait de multiples bruits, surtout des gémissements de l'homme, montant et descendant ses hanches. Le regard vitreux, perdu, qui cherchait une réponse.  
Délicieusement amusant, de voir ce vieux mage ne plus comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. C'était bon, tellement bon. Severus glissa ses lèvres sur le membre dressé, le prenant en entier. Et, puis il prit sa baguette, et avec un geste lent il commença à l'enfoncer à l'intérieur du mage. Celui-ci s'arqua, hurlant, se braquant. Mais le sort de la baguette faisait son petit effet, et le liquide aphrodisiaque se répondait déjà à l'intérieur. _

_« Severus … qu'est-ce …_

_- Chut … » _

_Le maître des potions eut un sourire lent, se rapprochant de l'homme. Il le souleva lentement, et glissa entre ses cuisses, le prenant … _

Imbécile. Il pouvait toujours rêvé, ce ne sera jamais qu'un mensonge. Désormais, Dumbledore n'existait plus. Le monde avait perdu son soleil. Comment pouvait-on penser encore à se battre ? Vivre sans lui ? Ce vieux fou avait trouvé toutes les excuses : tu aimes Lily, Severus, c'est elle que tu aimais. Oui. Il l'avait aimé, elle avait fait son choix, et lui avait fait le sien : trahir Voldemort et protéger les Potter pour retrouver l'estime du Mage Blanc. Pouvait-il encore vivre maintenant ?

Non.

Il le refusait.

La main de Severus se posa sur sa baguette, et lentement il la pointa en direction de son cœur. Un cri derrière lui ne le fit pas tressaillir, mais soudainement il sentit un corps l'agripper. Deux petites mains le retenir. Des larmes tomber le long de son cou.

« Monsieur … »

Malefoy eut un regard plein de larmes. Il ne les comprenait pas lui-même, mais plus jamais il ne voulait voir quelqu'un mourir. Plus jamais. Pas lui, et surtout pas celui qui l'avait protégé. Rogue se releva, le regard noir. Il repoussa le garçon. Hochant simplement de la tête en rangeant sa baguette.

Il ne mourrait pas maintenant, non …

Non, il allait trouver la pire mort qu'il soit. Il allait prouver. Dans la pire des folies qui soit, il allait se laisser tuer …, par ce serpent démoniaque. Et la dernière chose qu'il voudrait voir, ce serra les yeux d'Harry, les yeux d'Harry brillant de la même lueur que ceux du vieux fou.


End file.
